Loki's Punishment
by lederra
Summary: Following a diplomatic incident with Dark Elves, Odin strips Loki of his magic and gives him to Heimdall for punishment. This story contains SLASH, corporal punishment, bondage, non con and a degree of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own either Loki or Heimdall, they are the property of their creator and I make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site.

Summary: Loki is stripped of his magic by Odin following an incident with the dark elves and is given to Heimdall for his punishment.

**A/N: WARNING: Corporal Punishment and bondage in this story so if it is not your sort of thing then please turn back now and a hint of Slash. **

* * *

The large chamber deep beneath Heimdall's observatory was gloomy, lit by only a few lanterns that hung from the ceiling and cast pools of light down onto the floor. Loki stood in one of the pools of light unable to see Heimdall who was standing in the shadows.

"Where are you" he asked a little unsteadily, unable to totally disguise the uncertainty in his voice.

"Here."

He heard Heimdall's voice from behind him say, Loki trembled a little.

"Please…what are you planning to do to me?"

Heimdall stepped closer to the prince coming out of the shadows behind him to reach out to stroke Loki's neck, his touch was light and tender and it surprised Loki, who let out a light hiss, jumping at the caress.

"You will learn to obey me," he murmured. "You won't need to ask me what I want, you will know instinctively. You will do everything that I desire."

As Heimdall whispered in Loki's ear, his hand reached up and caught his hair, entangling the raven locks around his fingers.

"All the time, day and night."

He jerked Loki's head back and the pain caused Loki to gasp.

"Do you understand?"

Loki gritted his teeth as his fingers tightened in his hair and Heimdall pressed his lips against the curve of his neck.

"I said do you understand?"

Loki grimaced and twisted as the fingers tightened again, pulling him further backwards, he wanted to resist Heimdall's cruel fingers but in the end the pain of his hair almost being pulled out by the roots became too much and he submitted.

"Yes…..yes I understand! Please….you're hurting me!"

Heimdall let go of Loki's hair and stepped away from him. His expression was neutral but for a brief second Loki could see a flash of triumph in his deep fathomless eyes.

"Good," he said. "Now take off your clothes."

Loki glared at Heimdall.

"No," he said immediately.

Loki's reply angered the gatekeeper who was prowling around the room circling Loki like he was a piece of meat waiting for Heimdall to sink his teeth into.

Loki opened his mouth to argue with Heimdall but was unable to get even one word out as the gatekeeper sprang forward and grabbed hold of the neck of the tunic he was wearing, his fingers tightly grasping the material.

Before he had a chance to fight Heimdall he found himself propelled backwards and pushed violently against the rough wall of the chamber. Hitting the cold bricks the breath was knocked out of his body, he struggled to regain some shred of control as he tried to prise Heimdall's fingers from the neck of his tunic.

Heimdall's fingers tightened even more, wrenching in a swift downwards movement as Loki tried desperately to twist out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" he hissed.

Looking up into Heimdall's face he could see the gatekeeper's eyes were bright and cat-like in the gloom, Loki knew he was relishing his struggles and the sudden realisation caused him to freeze. Heimdall smirked as he reached down and grasped the band of Loki's leggings and with another sharp tug; he ripped Loki's leggings away.

Loki whimpered as Heimdall deftly moved his hand down, tracing the lines of his muscles as his hand ghosted over Loki's chest and down further towards his hips, stopping when he rested upon Loki's slender hip.

"Turn around slowly," he murmured.

Loki did, slowly and when he had his back to him he felt Heimdall place his hands on his shoulders, he yelped as Heimdall gripped them painfully, his voice a threatening murmur in Loki's ear.

"Don't flirt with me Loki; there is no need you are mine already."

Loki stumbled forward as Heimdall pushed him to the floor landing heavily on his hands and knees on the cold rough floor. Before he had time to recover Heimdall had grabbed his arms and jerked him towards him, his face was impassive as he produced leather cuffs from seemingly out of thin air. Loki watched in stunned silence as he slipped them around his wrists and then tied them into rings set in the floor.

"Heimdall," he gasped suddenly afraid.

Heimdall response was to ignore him as he turned his attentions to Loki's ankles when he tried to pull his ankles away from Heimdall's strong grip but he tightened them swiftly rendering Loki completely helpless.

Loki shuddered as Heimdall's hands moved slowly over his tethered body reaching down to gently grasp the curve of his buttocks. Allowing his hands to linger for just a few seconds before he stood and moved away from the prince tethered like a dog to the floor of the chamber. Loki trembled as he listened to his footfalls as they disappeared into the gloom of the shadows that seemed to be moving, he wasn't sure what was more frightening the thought of Heimdall leaving tethered helplessly with something moving in the shadows or the sound of him returning.

Heimdall watched from the shadows as Loki started to panic and as he stepped forward, he saw Loki flinch as he became aware of Heimdall's presence again and he admired Loki's lithe body as he tried to control his trembling.

As he stepped closer, Loki held his breath as he felt something cold and stiff trail along his spine, he could hear Heimdall's breathing in the gloom of the chamber above him and he closed his eyes, fighting his growing sense of terror.

Heimdall let the leather strap rest for a moment on Loki's bound body, smiling to himself as he felt the fear and anticipation rolling off of him. He moved the strap slowly, relishing his sense of power, drinking in the heady cocktail of emotions that Loki created in him. As the slow tick of time passed, he could see the disgraced prince desperately fighting to retain some vestige of dignity, or control. His breaths came in shallow as if he was straining to hear his every move. He saw him relax momentarily, and in that instance he drew the strap back and brought it down swiftly to hit him squarely across his buttocks.

Loki refused to scream as he tried to twist his body away from him, his belly dropping to try and protect his more vulnerable exposed area of his body, while his face pressed down onto the cold hard floor. Before he could brace himself for the next stroke Heimdall brought the strap down again, harder this time.

Heimdall smiled again as he listened to Loki's desperate attempts not to show that he was in pain and humiliated at what was being done to him by the burly gatekeeper, delighting in the angry red glow that was flushing across Loki's skin. Loki struggled and withered trying to avoid the next blow but Heimdall's had bound him too well and, the stroke exploded his buttocks, which clenched as he fought to evade Heimdall's aim.

Loki gasped as the next blow struck, the leather cuffs creaked as he struggled against them vainly trying to twist away from his assailant. Tears of pain and shock glistened in the corners of his eyes the overwhelming red hot bite of the leather strap made him gasp and jerk.

He could feel the glowing pain in his buttocks spreading up through his entire body and he tried to control himself, not wanting to give Heimdall the satisfaction of hearing him cry out at the pain that was radiating stronger and more fiercely with each blow.

Before he had a chance to catch his breath Heimdall brought the strap down again, hard and hot, the sensations spread out from his buttocks again in incandescent ripples and Loki felt himself losing control and he let out a dark wailing moan as Heimdall hit him again.

Suddenly there was stillness.

Loki collapsed into a heap onto the cold hard floor as Heimdall threw the strap to the other side of the gloomy chamber then he turned his attention to the cuffs around Loki's ankles and relief swept through Loki as he waited for Heimdall to remove the cuffs still around his wrists but the relief was short lived as Heimdall moved away, leaving Loki still tethered by his wrists to the floor.

He stretched out wearily on the floor as he waited for Heimdall to release him but when Heimdall returned he did not release him instead he merely lifted Loki head almost gently this time and placed a thin pillow beneath it. He felt a light blanket placed over his bruised body and then he let out a weary cry as he realized that Heimdall intended to leave him there.

"Heimdall," he cried. "Please Heimdall. No, don't leave me here! I'll do whatever you want. Please, untie me….." but his words fell on deaf ears and he heard the sound of Heimdall's footsteps fade as he left the chamber.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it and did not find it too disturbing. If you want to review if would be really appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story was going to be just a one shot but due to interest from at least one reader I am going to make it a multi chaptered story but be aware that it will be a dark one.

**WARNING: THERE IS MORE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO NON CON SEX. SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING.**

* * *

Loki continued to plead to Heimdall to release him from the cuffs still attached to his wrists until finally realizing it was pointless. Heimdall had gone and left him alone in the now darker chamber. He began to cry more as he realized that his struggles and attempts to get Heimdall to release him had resulted in the thin blanket covering to slip leaving him exposed again.

His buttocks still throbbed with the sting left by the strap that Heimdall had used on him and for a few seconds Loki simply laid still, tears running down his cheeks as he wondered whether he would be able to untie himself. His fingers fumbled with the cuffs but in the darkness of the room he could not see how or where the cuffs were tied.

He listened to the unfamiliar sounds of the room and it seemed as though he was totally and utterly alone. The tears came back with a vengeance – tears of fear and shame at his fear and weakness. In the darkness he rolled over onto his side and tried to slide the blanket back over his exposed body in an attempt to keep warm, his body protesting as he felt the cold rough floor biting into his hips and knees. He shivered; it was going to be a long, long night.

Slowly, despite the pain he was still feeling, he felt exhaustion creep over his aching body, and did not resist as sleep overcame him and he slipped into a light and fitful doze.

It was still dark in the chamber when something woke Loki, instantly he knew exactly where he was. His body was cold, his muscles and bones aching with strain and cramps. He peered into the gloom of the large chamber wondering if Heimdall had finally taken pity on him and returned to release him from the cuffs.

Loki swallowed hard and listened, he could hear someone or something moving about in the chamber. He licked his dry lips, struggling to find his voice.

"Heimdall?"

He asked hesitantly into the darkness and gloom of the shadows. The sound of movement stopped and Loki held his breath.

"Heimdall is that you?"

He eventually called out unable to keep a tremor out of his voice.

He heard soft footfalls moving again in the chamber moving closer to him, and then in the light of one of the remaining lanterns still lit, he saw the glint of dark eyes. As the eyes came closer he made out more of his mysterious visitor and realised that it was one of the guards who had forced him into this chamber after his father had stripped him of his magic, instinctively Loki drew himself up into a small tight ball.

The guard was an ugly one, his features heavy and Loki saw with a degree of revulsion that the man's lips were slack and wet; his eye bright with excitement and his breathing was heavy and rapid. His face taking on a lustful grimace as he took in the sight of Loki and his vulnerable state, the breathing quickened and Loki could tell that the man was excited, struggling for control.

Loki shuddered as he recognised the sickening desire in the heavy man's eyes. The guard knelt beside him and reached forward grabbed what was left of the blanket covering him and whipped it off of his body.

"No….no please,"

Loki whimpered, as the guards lecherous eyes roamed eagerly over his naked and bound body. The guard roughly grabbed hold of Loki's ankles and jerked his legs down away from his body so that he could feast more upon the prince's body. He leered as his eyes trailed up and down and he grinned triumphantly as Loki tried vainly to pull his ankles out of the man's painful grip.

"Stop….stop you oaf…leave me alone. Heimdall said he would be back soon and he…."

The man snorted in derision as Loki's voice faded, they both knew he was lying.

Loki's body felt leaden, touched by the by cold and damp, the guard sat back on his heels watching him. His lips were even more obscenely slick as he moved closer to Loki and with his other hand the guard shoved his stubby fingers up between Loki's thighs, Loki gasped as the man's fingers entered him and the guard's grin got even wider as he pulled his fingers out and then plunged them back into Loki.

Loki even more fearful now than when Heimdall tethered him to the floor tried to wriggle away from the intrusion of the man's fingers as he realized with growing horror the direction that this was going. The horrible guard sniggered, as he pushed his finger even deeper into Loki's body as the prince gritted his teeth and tried even harder to dispel the man's finger from his bottom.

The guard grunted as he removed his finger and then he reached down with his hand and started working on the cord that held his leggings together. Finally the cord gave and he pulled his leggings down just far enough to release his cock that had been straining against the confines of the leggings, it sprung forward like a wild animal and Loki whimpered again as he started to struggle even more against the man's bruising grip on his ankles.

Loki shuddered, he knew now that the man was intent on violating him with more than just his finger and he yelped as the man once again breached him this time not just with one finger but two. The pungent smell of the guards sweat was overwhelming as he worked his fingers even deeper and then he pulled them out and Loki hoped foolishly that the man was not going to do anything else but that was hope was dashed as the guard suddenly impaled him, the prince shuddered and gritted to hold back the scream that threatened to erupt from his lips as he was breached even more than before.

In the darkness unnoticed by either Loki or the guard, Heimdall watched Loki's desperate attempts to defeat the unwanted attentions of the guard. He lifted a goblet of mead to his lips and smiled as he remembered how he let the guard know that Loki was eager and available for his tender attentions and the guard had needed no further encouragement to go and explore the chambers newest guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Heimdall had held his breath as he watched the guard use his fingers to open up Loki even more. Loki's face was contorted as he fought as he did his best to fight against the man who was violating him. He could sense Loki's horror as the growing desire in the guard's eyes became apparent to the young prince.

The guard had not given him any time to reflect on what was about to happen as the man impaled the younger man beneath him with one hard thrust and Heimdall watched as Loki fought to bite back the scream that threatened to erupt from his lips.

He saw fear flickering in Loki's eyes his face was pale and desperate as the guard relentlessly looked down on him with triumph glittering in his dark eyes while he began to move more consistently and his fat lips contorted into a maniacal grin as climaxed while still fiercely driving himself into Loki's now slack body.

Finally there was calm and an eerie brittle stillness that hung like smoke between the two figures on the floor, the guard eventually sliding out of Loki without a second thought, Loki shuddered his breath coming in ragged sobs.

The guard grinned at his handiwork as he rubbed his hands back and forth across Loki's body, slipping inside the young man again. Loki lay motionless, staring into the darkness. The guard shrugged and smirked at the once proud prince and then feeling maybe a little compassion he slung the thin blanket back over Loki before clambering to his feet.

XxX

"Wake up."

Loki blinked as he heard Heimdall's voice close by. He tried to turn over, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable. His waking mind filled with images of the night before and he gasped as he struggled to sit up. His arms were so numb he could barely feel them, the tight cuffs still held them tight, he groaned aware of the stale taste of sleep still in his mouth. Above him he could see Heimdall's impassionate face staring back at him.

"Are you going to let me go, now?"

Heimdall stared back at him without answering, the pupils of his eyes seemed never ending as Loki gazed back, desperately wishing that Heimdall would answer him or at least free him so he could empty his painfully full bladder.

"No, I am not going to let you go, you have still to undergo punishment for what you did at the meeting with the Dark Elves."

Loki began to protest as images of his treatment at the hands of the guard and Heimdall the previous night surfaced in his mind.

Heimdall said not a word but continued to eye him coldly as Loki whined and protested against his punishment, he allowed Loki's desperate pleas to continue for a little while longer before he leant down and whipped the blanket off of Loki's slender body eyeing his slender yet well-proportioned body just as he had done the night before.

"You have a strong body despite the slenderness of it," he said as he ran his fingers over Loki's body.

Loki flinching at his touch as a single pain awakened a thousand others, as some degree of life returned to his stiff limbs.

"The guard had his way with you also, he likes to bite that one, and you have a bruise here."

Heimdall remarked pressing down on a rather tender area of Loki's chest, just beneath his left nipple.

"He especially likes to bite during intercourse."

He lifted a questioning eyebrow at Loki, who felt his face redden with hot threads of humiliation as Heimdall's words conjured up the guards leering, ugly face and his thick meaty phallus forcing its way into his body. Loki reddened even more as he remembered that he had been unable to stop him and he could still feel the pain of being violated.

Heimdall ignored Loki as he continued to move his hands over Loki's torso; his hands were practiced and confident in their movements. Loki shuddered as he felt Heimdall's hands moving lower, he held his breath and closed his eyes not daring to move as the gatekeeper continued his caresses before finally sitting back on his heels eyeing Loki still.

Loki opened his eyes a little before again pleading with Heimdall to release him, squirming a little as he begged the gatekeeper.

"Please Heimdall….please….I need to go….to pee…..Please!"

Heimdall reached for the cuffs that had restrained Loki's arms and kept him tied to the floor and Loki sighed in relief as he felt the leather thongs give and then lifted his hands slowly until he could see them.

"Thank you Heimdall."

Every muscle in Loki's body ached as he tried to sit up, his head spun. Heimdall crouched over him with what looked like a look of concern on his normal granite of a face.

"Slowly," he said. "Don't rush."

Loki felt his head nod and finally, if somewhat unsteadily, sat upright. The icy touch of the stone floor was like a balm to his still glowing buttocks.

The gatekeeper glanced across the room, Loki following his eyes - the interior of the chamber was bare except for a series of rings in the floor and on the walls and ceiling, towards the end of the chamber were two doors set into the wall.

"There is only one bathing chamber and it is the one on the right."

Heimdall pointed to the furthest door from them and Loki gingerly made his way to the door. Every sinew and muscle in his aching body seemed to protest at the movement but the urgent need to pass water overcame the pain he was feeling. Loki shuddered as the slick fragrant remains of the previous night's activities trickled down his legs.

In the bathing chamber the walls were lined with built-in cupboards and he opened the one closest to him too find oils and toiletries, the second cupboard when he opened it contained thick luxurious towels.

Slipping into the deep bath filled with hot but not too hot water Loki sighed as he slipped beneath the water and it began to ease away some of the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: One of my reviewers said that they could not imagine Heimdall being so cruel to Loki well I'm afraid in this chapter that you will see more of Heimdall's darker side which does not bode well for poor Loki. Oh but I know that Loki seems out of character but this is at a time before you see him in the film Thor while he is still young and not become the man he becomes and also this might be the thing or one of the things that helps to set Loki on his path of madness. You will have to wait and see as the story progresses.

* * *

Gradually the water became too cold for even Loki's liking and it was with reluctance that he emerged from the bathing pool and looked for something to cover his nudity with glancing in one of the many cupboards in the chamber he found a towel that was just big enough to cover him and he started to rub himself down with it as he searched the chamber further.

Feeling a little better than when he had entered the chamber after he was dry, Loki moved almost hesitantly towards a mirror that was hanging on one of the walls and grimaced as he glanced into it to access the damage. His green eyes were bright, despite his lack of sleep and he could see a bruise forming just beneath his lips that were still swollen from the guard's attentions as were his nipples as he glanced down at his chest.

He tenderly ran his finger over his lower lip, hissing as he felt the place where the guard had bitten him the night before. His mouth still felt dirty despite the long soak he had just had in the bathing pool and he shuddered as he remembered the guard's filthy kisses and the odour of beer and sweat as the man had invaded his mouth with his tongue. Searching yet another cupboard he found a bowl that held some paste that smelt like the paste he used in his own bathing chamber to clean his teeth and dipping a finger into it for he could find no brush with it, he desperately tried to remove the last physical remains of the peasant's unwanted invasion of his body.

Before moving to the door to return to the chamber beyond, Loki smiled a small sad smile; at least now he felt that his body felt clean even if his mind was another matter.

xXx

Outside the door to the other chamber on the floor Loki spied some clothes that had been brought for him by one of Heimdall's servants and left while the young prince was cleaning himself up in the chamber beyond.

Loki noticed that the clothing was simple but yet still formal enough for his rank, a simple over tunic and trousers but he saw with a grimace that the servant had not brought him any under garments and had already removed the tattered remains of the clothes he had been wearing the night before when he had been brought to this chamber to begin his sentence of punishment as decreed by his father.

He sighed and pulled the simple clothing on, ignoring the complaints from his body as the material ghosted over it. Spotting his boots that had been removed the night before and forgotten by the servant it seemed when his other clothes had been gathered up, Loki slipped them on grimacing again as he bent to pick them up as the dull pain that radiated from his nether regions erupted again and almost pulsing up his back in a stabbing sensation that caused him to give a small whimper as he momentarily collapsed onto the floor trying to control the pain as it rolled up his spine.

Over a few minutes of withering on the floor in pain, Loki very slowly made his way to his feet biting his lower lip as he tried again not to whimper at the pain he was in and with slow tentative steps he made his way out of the chamber towards the bright sunlight.

Loki had almost made it to the doorway and possible freedom when a servant silently appeared without almost any warning, his sudden appearance making Loki flinch violently away.

The servant's expression was dark and unreadable but there was a slight moment when their eyes locked that Loki and the servant seemed to understand one another, the servant understanding fully what Loki had experienced the night before at the hands of Heimdall and the guard.

"The master commanded that I bring you to him."

The servants eyes flashed with something akin to anger as Loki hesitated at the door at the thought of being taken before Heimdall again as the memories of the night before assaulted him.

"The master said if you refused to come, he would send the guard for you."

Loki flinched as he remembered the guards leering smile and his hands as they had roamed his body not to mention how Heimdall had reacted when he had tried to disobey him the night before. The servant turned and made his way quickly towards the chamber where Heimdall was waiting impatiently for Loki to appear.

Loki followed as fast as he could despite his body's protest at the fast pace and soon he was quite confused by the many hallways and chambers that the two of them passed through as he followed the servant into another chamber where Heimdall was waiting for him.

xXx

Heimdall was sitting in a chair near the huge fireplace of the chamber and he said nothing as Loki entered the room, his eyes roamed over Loki as the prince entered the room and Loki saw to his horror that the guard from the night before was standing in the room in the shadows watching him also as he entered the room.

"You w…wa..wanted to see me?" Loki stuttered as his eyes fearfully glanced to where the guard was standing almost insolently against the wall behind Heimdall smiling as he watched the terror growing at the sight of him in the young man's eyes.

Heimdall said nothing – he didn't even move as Loki stood before him, slight tremors running through his body as he watched the guard fearfully behind the gatekeeper for any sign of danger that the guard would hurt him again. Loki felt a sob beginning in his chest as he tried desperately to be strong and not give in to the terror that was threatening to overtake him.

Under Heimdall's unsettling gaze Loki felt himself begin to sweat as the gatekeepers eyes took in every detail of him before him, aware that Loki had done more than relieved himself when he had entered the bathing chamber after he had released him from the manacles that had kept him in place on the floor the night before. His eyes gleamed as he took in the sight of the young prince as he trembled before him.

"You washed yourself, I did not give you permission to do that."

Loki felt his cheeks flush as Heimdall spoke to him, although Heimdall's voice was calm he could hear the reproachful tone in it and he swallowed as he nodded.

"Remove your clothes."

Loki flushed even more at Heimdall's words and cringed at the gatekeepers command.

Heimdall narrowed his eyes as he lowered his voice to a menacing purr.

"Don't make me ask you again, Loki. You know how I reward disobedience."

Knowing he had no other choice but to obey, Loki hesitantly began to remove the tunic and trousers he wore slowly revealing his body beneath to the intent gaze of the two other men in the room. The guard licked his lips greedily as he watched the prince's lithe youthful body as the clothes were removed and he stepped forward as if he intended to touch him. Loki flinched and instinctively stepped backwards as he removed the last of his clothes.

Heimdall glanced at the guard sharply and the man stood back at a silent command from the man seated in the room but his eyes still hungrily roamed over the now naked prince who stood before them trembling in the centre of the room.

"Good, you are beginning to learn your place now and that place at this moment is one your knees Loki, kneel before me your master."

* * *

A/N: Things are not looking good for Loki, I wonder just what it is that Heimdall is going to do to him next and if the guard perhaps will be the one to do it to him or Heimdall himself. If you want it to be Heimdall or perhaps the guard then please review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki once more dumped the old scrubbing brush into the bucket of water that was quickly become filthy as he scrubbed; his knees ached from the hours of kneeling on the hard stone floor, part of his punishment from Heimdall for cleaning himself without his master's permission.

Sullenly he lifted the brush from the grimy water and leaned forward on his aching knees to scrub away at the floor which seemed endless and despite his efforts of the last few hours did not appear to be any cleaner than when he had started.

The sound of a footstep alerted him to the fact that the guard had entered the kitchen and was staring down at the kneeling prince as he scrubbed away. Loki gritted his teeth as the odious creature continued to stare at him where he knelt and Loki felt himself blushing as the guards eyes roamed over his semi naked torso.

When Loki looked up the guard was towing over him, and from his place on the floor he looked almost as tall as a frost giant and very menacing. A warning growl from the guard had Loki dropping his eyes back to the floor as the guard kicked the bucket of filthy water next to him causing some of the water to splash out, soaking his face and torso.

"Is that the best you can do you pathetic quim?"

Loki ignored him as he half-heartedly moved the scrubbing brush across the stone floor, the grime barely lifting from the tiles.

"I'm not a servant."

"No you're a slave and a useless one at that."

The guard sneered as he sat himself at the large table that took up most of the floor in front of the hearth tucking into some food which the cook had placed onto the table for him, not once glancing at the figure that knelt on the floor of her domain or even offering Loki any food like she had just with the guard, Loki was hungry he had not eaten for at least a few days.

"Once you have finished scrubbing the floor you can clean the pots and pans."

"But that's not fair you oaf."

Loki snapped and then flinched as the guard launched to his feet and raised his fist as though to strike him as he knelt cowering on the floor. The guard gave a cruel smile as he saw the young lad cowering at his feet and although he did not strike him he could not resist spitting on the fallen prince who began to scrub the floor again when the guard did not strike him.

Returning to the food that had been laid out for him the guard grinned again when he saw the look of hunger in Loki's eyes as he tucked into the food, gnawing at the hambone like an animal. The meal was also greatly enhanced for him as he got to watch a semi clad youngster kneeling on the ground scrubbing the floor his pert little bottom raised as he scrubbed with new diligence at the floor.

Loki eyed the food longingly and his stomach rumbled as he watched the guard eat and by the time he had eaten his fill and was then picking the bacon from his black rotting teeth the floor was clean or as clean as the floor could possibly be considering it looked as though it had never been cleaned and Loki staggered to his feet, his knees locking from having been in the same position for so long on the hard floor.

"Not bad," the guard said surveying the wet floor. "Now the pots and pans and then you are almost done."

He sneered again and jutted his chin towards the sink which was overstocked with greasy pots and pans that looked as though they were ready to topple to the floor at any moment.

"So get on with it – slave," he goaded.

As Loki immersed his hands into the greasy fowl smelling water in the sink the guard swung his large booted feet onto the table and leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the show of the former proud prince scrubbing greasy dirty pots and pan.

His eyes roamed over Loki's trim lithe torso which was still wet from the water that had splashed on him when the guard had kicked the bucket soaking the prince. He could still see the faint lines cross crossing the princes back from where Heimdall had beaten the arrogant young fool the day before and he licked his lips hungrily as he remembered how it had made him hard watching the prince being beaten as he withered bent over the back of one of the chairs in the main chamber as Heimdall had lashed the area between his back and legs.

The guard continued to allow his eyes to slowly wander down the body in front of him as Loki continued with the arduous task of cleaning the food encrusted pots and pans his eyes lingering on the hemline of the leggings that covered the prince's pert bottom and he slipped his hand into his own leggings as he continued to watch and started to rub his growing erection.

His movements were bold, there was nothing shy about the guard and he thought how much more pleasant it would be for him if the young man standing at the sink with his back to him was instead watching him as he continued to masturbate.

Loki was all too aware of what the guard was doing behind his back as he concentrated on the pans in front of him, he could hear the guards breathe hitch as he continued to play with himself and Loki was all too aware of what might happen if the guard decided that he wanted to ravage Loki again just as he had the first night that Loki had spent in Heimdall's hall.

His thoughts wandered back to the day before when Heimdall had beaten him for bathing without asking for permission to do so after he had been released from the cuffs that had kept him handcuffed to the floor on the first night he had been brought here.

He winced as he remembered the sting of the cane as Heimdall had beaten him the day before and he allowed himself to remember the feeling of hopelessness he had felt while bent double over the back of the chair after Heimdall had ordered him off his knees and to bend over the back of a chair.

FLASHBACK

Loki had grunted when the first blow had come whistling down across his buttocks as Heimdall brought the cane down with most of his strength behind it, the blow aimed right across both buttocks where it would sting the most. Immediately a weal began to form, a light shade of pink on his pale flesh.

The cane whistled down through the air again and caught him under his left buttock, just above the crease of the thigh leaving another weal in its wake, the first one already turning a deeper shade of red. Again Heimdall brought the cane down with most of his strength behind it, catching him across the crown of his bottom, at the base of the spine.

A savage hiss erupted from Loki's clenched lips as he fought against the pain rising in his bottom, the cane swung again this time striking the top of Loki's thighs and he jerked forward causing the chair to creak. Again Heimdall hit him, this time the cane catching him on the fleshiest part of his bottom, sinking the cane into his cheeks leaving a deep angry red weal. Heimdall thought he heard a sob as the cane connected with Loki's back and he saw that it made Loki jump and this time the young prince did more than hiss.

Loki withered on the chair as the cane continued to rain down on him, Heimdall lashing his back, working his way down his spine as the weals began to turn an angry purple colour. He was determined to make the younger man scream from the pain of the lashes and would continue to beat him until he learned the errors of his ways. As the sounds of Loki's sobs began to punctuate the air, he lashed him without respite, striping him between the shoulder blades and on his sides.

He could hear Loki crying harder now and the sound made him excited to hear Odin's youngest son crying at his handiwork and he admired his handiwork as he looked at the crisscrossing strips on Loki's torso hardly an inch of the young man's flesh was left untouched.

For a moment he paused in his work as he listened to Loki's sobs and he allowed himself a moment of pleasure as he listened to his broken sobs and then he picked up the cane again and brought it down in swift succession on Loki's bottom again, six strokes delivered one after another with such speed that Loki barely had time to feel the pause between them.

Heimdall had whipped his buttocks causing Loki to stand up on his tip toes as he struggled to wiggle away, his long legs tense, straining as he attempted to escape the blows. But it was all in vain as Heimdall had caught him on the side of his flank and he tumbled forward, losing his balance and hanging over the back of the chair, feet free of the cold floor and the weight of his body taken on his stomach, his hands had frantically gripped the arms of the chair.

END FLASHBACK

So lost in thought Loki was unaware that he had finished the dirty dishes until he had placed the very last one on the side. The guard still watching from the chair where he had finished masturbating a few minutes, the guard stood up and made his way over to him and Loki's hands clenched the side of the sink wary of what was going to happen next but as the guard was about to reach for him Heimdall entered the chamber.

* * *

A/N: Poor Loki he is not having much luck is he but at least it was Heimdall who punished him and not the guard although I think perhaps the guard would like to have his wicked way with him again. So what is going to happen next will the guard get to have Loki again or has Heimdall got something else in mind for him. Please review and let me know what you think might happen or should happen, take your pick?


	6. Chapter 6

Loki stood in a darkened corner of the large observational chamber apparently forgotten by Heimdall who continued with his observations of the universe taking note of anything that might or might not pose a threat to the safety of Asguard.

The young prince was bored he felt like he had been standing there forever and a day and although he desperately wanted to move, to scratch at the itch that had begun at the base of his back from the sweat that had run down his torso he was afraid to do so just in case Heimdall's gaze moved onto him.

His thoughts wandered back to earlier that day when Heimdall had walked into the kitchen just as he had finished washing the pots and pans and the guard had thought to make use of him again his plans however had been thwarted and Loki could not help feeling a little grateful to the gatekeeper.

So lost in his own thoughts he was not aware that another had joined Heimdall and himself in the observatory that it was with a bit of a start that he came back to the reality of his situation by the sight Tyr, the God of War staring at him from the other side of the chamber.

A cruel looking smile graced the older gods face when he caught Loki's startled and frightened look at the sight of him as he crossed his way to where the disgraced prince had stood as still as a statue but at the sight of Tyr moving towards him a slight tremor started to course through Loki's body and he gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering together.

Tyr moved closer to him stopping only briefly to glance back at Heimdall who appeared to be paying no notice of either of them and Tyr smiled again. His smile widened like that of a predator catching the scent of prey and he advanced closer to Loki forcing him backwards until he backed into the wall.

Loki blushed as Tyr leaned in even closer and looked him up and down, his nose nuzzling the side of Loki's neck as he continued to intimidate him. Loki bit back a sob and turned his eyes towards Heimdall, praying he could see what was going on but it appeared that Heimdall's attention was caught by some activity that was taking place on Vanaheim.

"TYR?"

Heimdall called out to him and Loki breathed a sigh of relief that Heimdall had finally turned his attention to himself and Tyr but his hopes were dashed when the gatekeeper asked the older god if he could take Loki from the chamber for him while he dealt with whatever it was that had caught his attention.

"Of course good Heimdall," Tyr bowed his head in the direction of the other man contrived geniality in his voice. "I'll keep an eye on Loki for you and take care of him if that is what you wish?"

Heimdall nodded and turned back to the suspicious activity that commanded his attention while Tyr smiled even more cruelly behind his back as he turned back towards Loki.

"Oh yes, I'll take care of you all right." He whispered in Loki's ear as he pulled him from the chamber.

xXx

Tyr hustled Loki outside towards a small courtyard that was nestled at the back of the observatory away from any prying eyes well except the prying eyes of Heimdall but he knew that the gatekeeper would enjoy the show that Tyr was about to provide for him. Or more accurately the one that Loki was going to provide for the both of them, he knew that although Heimdall did not like to touch the slaves that were placed under him for training he did however like to watch.

"Strip!" he ordered Loki.

Loki hesitated at Tyr's command and the older god to reached forward gripping Loki's shoulder sharply and leaned in close again.

"I said strip slave," he growled at Loki.

With fumbling fingers Loki removed the simple tunic and leggings he was wearing until he stood naked before Tyr embarrassment at his undressed state evident. Tyr pushed him towards a sturdy post that stood almost center of the small courtyard ordering Loki to place his arms around the post.

Loki did as he was bid but Tyr could see that the younger god really did not want to do as he was told but it made no difference to him as he tied Loki's arms to the post grinning as he thought about what he was about to do to him and hoping that Heimdall was going to enjoy the show he was about to give him, he knew that even if the gatekeeper did not that he himself would enjoy what he was about to do.

The sun was quite high in the sky he noted warming Loki's backside and back but he knew that soon Loki would feel a different kind of heat radiating from them. He left Loki tied to the post and walked to the other side of the courtyard stopping by one of the benches from where he picked up something that was broad and stiff, grinning as he ran his hands lovingly over the thick leather before returning to where he had tied Heimdall's latest toy.

Loki had hoped that all Tyr would do was tying him to the post and leave him there even though he was embarrassed at being tied to it naked but his hope was once more dashed by the older god as he returned. He heard Tyr moving behind and moved his head to try and hear just what Tyr was going to do but rather he felt exactly what Tyr had in mind as pain suddenly exploded across his buttocks.

The broad strip of leather, about three feet in length and four inches wide and the brass buckle at the end could have fitted over both of Loki's bound hands. Tyr held it up so that Loki could see just what he was using to beat him with, the colour in Loki's face draining when he realised that Tyr was using a horse's harness to beat him with.

He moved behind Loki again, gathering the harness for a fresh strike another malicious smile crossing his face as the younger god tied to the post flinched.

"I'll give you a dozen and then you'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Loki asked fearfully.

"You know."

Loki did not know and neither did he care for the moment as the belt began to whistle down on him. The sound of the belt whistling and the culminating in a thumping noise that preceded as agonized yelp, Loki twisting and turning desperate to escape each scorching lash that landed on his back and bottom.

Every time the belt that Tyr was using to lash him with connected with his flesh Loki hugged the post in agony attempting to bite back the screams of agony that threatened to erupt from his lips and squeezing his eyes shut against the pain that was coursing through his body.

Tyr continued lashing Loki until he had delivered the dozen lashes he had promised him and then threw the belt to one side as he stepped up close to press himself against the tethered prince and Loki felt his excitement as he pushed himself against him.

Loki strained to look over his shoulder and saw the look of lust on Tyr's face and feeling the older gods erection against his bottom, in that moment he knew what Tyr had meant when he had told him that he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki huddled in the corner of the small chamber that Heimdall had grudgingly given him the day after he had beaten the night that Loki had been given to him. He struggled to stifle his sobs as the pain from the beating that Tyr the god of war had given him just hours before and then his further defilement at Tyr's hands after the beating.

The chamber was primitive and spartan even more so than any chamber that Loki had ever been in before, a rough bed with a thin mattress, a slop bucket in the corner and a simple wooden basin for washing himself and a tiny barred window that overlooked the courtyard where he had been flogged.

So engrossed in his own world of pain he was unaware of another entering the chamber until he felt a hand on his arm. Flinching at the touch, wrapping his arms himself and tucking his body into a tighter ball Loki feared to look up believing that the person who was in the chamber had come to harm him more.

He felt his arm being gripped and himself being pulled up until he was upright to an extent and had it not been for the hand that held his arm he would have crumbled back to the cold stone floor but instead he found himself being propelled across the chamber towards the crude bed that was pushed up against the far corner of the chamber and then pushed down upon it.

Loki who had still not dared to open his eyes felt hands on his body removing what little clothing he wore and he feared the worse squeezing his eye even tighter shut. He gave a slight whimper as he felt a cold thick liquid being poured onto his chest and then one of the hands that had removed his clothing rubbing the thick liquid into his skin. He smelt the thick cloying smell of healing herbs that were used in the healing chambers and then felt some of the pain in his chest disappearing as the healing effects of the herbs started to take effect.

The gentle rubbing of the hands moved from his chest down to his stomach and getting wider as the hands worked in concentric circles as the healing balm was rubbed into even more of his body and Loki gathered his courage and looked up nervously into the eyes of the one presently healing him.

Heimdall.

Loki gasped in shock at the sight of the man who until now had either beaten him or ignored him and he could not believe that the gatekeeper was being so gentle with him.

A wonderful feeling of weightlessness seemed to flow through his aching body and already the torments and humiliation of the day were beginning to subside.

"Ssshhh….rest!"

Heimdall told him gently his voice sounding hypnotic as his ministrations of Loki's injuries started to send Loki into a slumber, his voice sounding both near and far as he continued to rub the healing balm into Loki's injuries.

Loki could feel his nipples being gently squeezed and then both of Heimdall's hands were moving down until Loki could feel them on his thighs and those hands was now massaging his legs moving up and down, kneading away the stress of his lower regions.

"Turn over and I'll do your back."

Wearily Loki opened his eyes that had begun to close because of Heimdall's ministrations and he slowly rolled over unable to resist the frim command he could hear in the gatekeeper's voice.

Without another word Heimdall dribbled the healing balm over Loki's back and then proceeded to rub and massage the balm into the wounds on Loki's back, his hands again moving down in concentric circles as he spread the balm into the flesh, covering it completely from shoulders to Loki's bottom.

For the first time in days Loki was beginning to feel relaxed and not as stressed as he had been and it was not long before his eyes closed.

Watching Loki's eyes slide shut Heimdall finished rubbing the last of the balm into Loki's wounds before he made to move away from the now sleeping younger god but not before he leant forward and gave a small peck to Loki forehead and whispering.

"Sleep well Loki, for tomorrow your training truly begins."

* * *

A/N: Small chapter I am afraid but the next one will hopefully be longer. As always reviews would be appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry for the length of time it has taken me to update this story but I am afraid that the other reality got in the way. Life outside of cyber world!

* * *

Loki gazed around the large dimly lit chamber with a certain degree of trepidation and anxiousness, there were people here that he did not know and others who he thought he knew but could only see their eyes as the rest of their faces were hidden behind masks but it was by their stance that he thought he knew some of them, standing tall and proud like those of the privileged class that as a prince of Asguard he had belonged to once upon a time but now, now he was no longer sure if he belonged to that class or not.

He had been awakened by the gatekeepers old servant who it seemed not only did the cooking if you could call it that but ran the entire household, the only other servants Loki had seen in Heimdall's hall had been the guard and a young boy who lived above the stables and seemed to do all the jobs that the old servant could find him or any jobs that Loki was not required to do.

When Loki had first awoken in the small chamber that had been given to him he had for a moment thought that he was still dreaming although the term nightmare might have been a better term for what he had been seeing and feeling. Still, he had thought after full consciousness had returned to him it could have been worse, he could have been in jail still or his father could have given him as a slave to Tyr, at least Heimdall had not hurt him in the same way that Tyr had and in fact apart from the beatings he had received from the older God he had in fact been quite gentle with him and more affectionate in a way than Loki's own father had ever been.

He had quickly eaten the cold porridge that the old servant had given him and had dressed in some new clothes; a light loose pair of leggings and a sleeveless tunic to go with them that she had grudgingly given him.

The old crone had watched him as he had eaten quickly and then had told him to follow her as she led him even deeper into the underground chambers beneath the observatory, chambers which until his recent drop in station he had not known had existed a fact that only a select few other people knew of the chambers that existed deep under the gatekeepers observatory.

He had followed her as quickly as he could, stumbling a few times for she had provided him with no footwear and the cold uneven floors cut into his feet a little and for such an older Asguardian she had moved with a surprising amount of speed.

The chamber which he had found himself in was not dissimilar to the one he had first been brought to the night that his father had given him away, the only difference was this one was filled with people and after such a long time it had seemed with just Heimdall and his servants for company as well as just a few visitors, the amount of people now filling this chamber seemed overwhelming to him.

As he continued to stare around at the seated people within the room, the masked ones sitting on benches while those who were obviously their slaves sat at their feet waiting it seemed for something to happen. He had felt a hand grasp his elbow and felt himself being propelled across the chamber as countless sets of eyes seem to rotate in his direction, Loki could feel his face burn with embarrassment and he feared what was about to happen to him.

However he needed not to have feared as much as he had the unknown person who had hold of his arm, pushed him forward to join a group of slaves who were cowering on the floor in the centre of the chamber. Loki landed hard on his knees and hissed back a grunt as the cold hard floor connected painfully with his knees and almost leaped back up to confront the one who had treated him in such a manner but two of those who were crouching on the floor beside him grabbed his arms and kept him in place, hissing at him to be quiet and behave or all of them would be punished for his behaviour.

Loki considered resisting but those holding him must have felt the rebellion raising in him for they held his arms with more force, so much force that Loki was certain he would find bruises when they let him go. The sound of a gong being rung was heard throughout the chamber and the slaves and those seated on seats all rose as one mass as a cloaked and masked person entered the large chamber, moving between them as they parted like the sea to enable that person entry.

The masked newcomer walked up to a raised alter that had placed near the centre of the room and stared down at those who stood around it gazing at the one who stood upon it with adored adoration, except Loki who was unsure of how he should react to this apparent stranger standing before them all.

The stranger was tall and standing proud before the assembled Asguardians and all that could be seen of the person was their golden eyes that seemed to bore deep within the souls of all present. When the person spoke their voice was deep and resonant and it filled the chamber with a haunting resonance.

"We have a traitor amongst us," the stranger announced with ease, "who refuses to obey the rules. Traitors must be punished."

Loki froze as for a moment he thought the stranger was talking about him and for one awful moment he thought that he would be dragged forward to the front of those who currently held him for punishment as he imagined in his growing terror the stranger staring at him but the sparkling golden eyes turned to another who had been seated not far from the group where Loki was standing.

Loki was sure something bad was about to happen when the one whom the golden eyes seemed to be poised upon walked with an odd calmness towards the alter from where Loki was presently standing, he had an uninterrupted view of what was about to happen and he felt the trepidation that was building in the chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

A shiver ran down his spine as Loki watched the scene before him unfold, the man that had been sitting off to one side when those others in the room had stood now stood before the golden eyed one on the alter and although he had approached the stage looking calm he could tell by the way the one named as a traitor was standing that he was feeling anything but calm.

"Take off your tunic." The golden eyed one who stood on the alter before him commanded.

Loki watched wide-eyed as the man with only a slight tremor to his hands unknotted the cord that was tied around his narrow waist, he let it fall to the floor and then taking his tunic by the hem, drew it hesitantly up and over his head.

"As is our way," the golden eyed one spoke, "those who betray our rules may choose how they wish to be chastised." The golden eyes looked again at the semi naked one who stood before them all, his head meekly bowed. "Make your choice – the wheel or the whip?"

The man chose the whip, leaving Loki to wonder what manner of punishment the wheel was if the man about to be punished preferred the whip, whatever it was surely it could not have been worse than the whip that Loki could see being brought forward. It was an evil looking cat o'nine tails that looked as though each of the separate tails of it was tipped with metal. Metal that would slice a man's skin from his very back.

"Bend over the alter."

The manner in which the man obliged the order suggested to Loki that this was not the first time, that this man had been chastised in this manner and there was even a hint that the man in fact enjoyed the position that he now found himself in, knelt forward over the alter.

It was low enough that the man had lift his bottom a little higher in the air and was therefore more leant over at an angle where the tails of the whip would cut into him more and when he was settled over the alter with his knees slightly apart, a stir went through the crowd like a low humming of bees clearly the prospect of seeing the man whipped was an exciting one for those present.

"His arms," said the golden eyed one, seemingly to no one in particular. "Tie his arms."

One of those who had been kneeling on the floor of the chamber when Loki had entered reached forward to grasp the man's arms as her master watched from the side-lines, his eyes roving over his slaves contours which were clearly visible through her short tunic as she bent a little to grip one of the arms of the man about to be beaten and tie it even more securely.

The cold blooded manner of the preparation left Loki shivering a little as what he was now seeing seemed like a sick and sinister ritual that was something that those present had been involved in before and from the look in some of their eyes gave them a sense of lust that they found thrilling and was unnerving him even more as he watched.

The one that Loki was now in his mind calling Golden Eyes twirled the whip in their hand, fast enough to make the thongs hiss through the stifled atmosphere, already the slim toned buttocks of the man about to be whipped were clenching in fear.

"From this moment on," Golden Eyes announced loudly but with a deadly coldness "you, Neron, will willingly and graciously accept and submit to whatever is required of you. You will obey every rule of your master. Further disobedience will not be tolerated, this will teach you to never again to deny your master's wishes."

The whip whistled down suddenly without warning and fell diagonally across the man's back from shoulder to hip, a pain filled shriek echoed through the chamber with a deafening sound and Loki surmised that this had been the reason for the choosing of the chamber for this punishment in the first place; because of its high ceilings it exaggerated the suffering of those being punished.

By the time the whip had descended again to cause an opposite diagonal line across the man's back again producing yet another dreadful shriek of agony Loki had closed his eyes in a vain attempt to block out the scene before him.

"Open your eyes."

Loki stiffened as he heard the guards voice suddenly behind him and then felt his large hand gripping the back of his neck squeezing him roughly as Loki tried desperately to keep his eyes shut but the force being exerted on his neck caused him to open his eyes. The guard had tangled his fingers into Loki's shoulder length hair and he now tugged on it causing Loki to gasp as he felt his hair being pulled at the roots.

Weals were beginning to show already deeply etched in red and purple on the man's back and as Loki watched another stroke whistled down and Loki watched as it wrapped around the man's middle and he jolted against the rail.

Loki sympathized with the pain the bound man was obviously feeling as his own scalp burned at the thought of what he was seeing in front of him. Another stroke of the whip landed on the vulnerable man's buttocks, the ends of the whip curling around and hitting him in his groin and the humming bees betrayed their approval as the man withered in pain and anguish.

The guard leaned forward so that his almost perpetually wet lips were close to Loki's ear and he whispered into it.

"He refused to obey the rules and is now paying for his refusal. Everyone should obey the rules especially those like yourself who have no other choice but to obey."

Loki could feel the guard pressing himself up even harder against the back of him and could feel his excitement at being able to have his hands on him again as the guards erection pushed into the back of his thighs.

"You are such a pretty one compared to the rest of them here, they have been taught how to obey and no longer excite me but you, you are not broken entirely yet and I am going to have so much fun with you until you are."

Loki could feel himself blushing and then he felt one of the guards hands groping beneath his tunic and resting on his hip holding him in place as the guard dry rutted behind him. Around the two of them others in the room were reacting to the lust that was filling the room at the sight of the man before them being beaten and they acted upon those lustful feelings with the nearest person to them.

With the heat of chamber and the lust that was spilling from everyone around them, Loki felt the guard hand slide down under the hemline of his leggings and he felt the guard's stubby fingers trying to force themselves between his thighs.

"Keep quiet and don't make a sound." The Guard warned him.

Loki was disgusted at the scene unfolding around him and the unwanted attention that the guard was again forcing on him. He was not relishing the touch of the guard's rough fingers on his skin and certainly did not relish the idea of what the man was going to do to him next.

* * *

A/N: Poor Loki, what is going to happen to him now? As always reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update but life got in the way. _Italics_ will be used for Loki's memories in this chapter. Also some of you asked in your reviews who the man was and what he had done in the previous chapter, well that won't be answered in this chapter but it will be answered eventually. Also this is the first time that I have ever written a story where one of the main characters develops Stockholm syndrome and I hope that I can portray it accurately.

* * *

Loki stretched out in the comfortable soft bed that he found himself in following the meeting and punishment of the unfortunate man the day before, it had been a surreal and a somewhat frightening experience and one which he himself did not want to experience himself. He had experienced enough pain since coming into Heimdalls household and he would do whatever he had to so as not to experience it again.

He thought back to the actions of the other people present the previous day and specifically the experience which he had, had with the golden eyed man. He had thought that the guard who had been rubbing up against him, dry humping him while others within the chamber had got down to full out sexual acts would be taking him again in the aggressive manner that the guard seemed to favour but the golden eyed man had come to his aid.

FLASHBACK

_The guard's very noticeable erection pressing into the back of Loki's leg was beginning to cause a panic attack to start as the guard continued to gnaw at the back of Loki's neck and he shuddered violently as he felt the man's tongue slide further down his neck and across his shoulders and as he pulled the back of Loki's tunic down it had caused the guard to chuckle at his reaction._

_A presence and shadow fell had fallen across the two men as the golden eyed one had approached with almost lightning bolt flashes seemed to go through the mans eyes as he turned them upon the guard who was molesting that which he regarded as his property. _

_No word was said by the man as he had dragged Loki away from the guard, pulling him swiftly through the crowd and out of the chamber towards another that laid a little way down the hallway, Loki trying not to make any sound as he was dragged along, his arm gripped firmly yet not harshly in the golden eyed ones large hand._

_The chamber had been smaller than the one they had just departed and Loki had found himself propelled across the cold stone floor of the chamber towards a doorway set on the furthest wall and Loki had momentarily feared what was to be found behind it._

_The golden eyed one had still not spoken to him and simply directed him towards the door; Loki fearfully approached the room, the door opening before him as he had nervously and tentatively pushed it open._

_Beyond the door a bathing pool had stood and already steam could be seen whispering up from the filled bathing pool and the room smelled heavenly. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor and as Loki stepped into the room ahead of the golden eyed one he seemed uneasily unsure of what it was that the large man behind him required of him. _

_The sight of the filled pool filed him with an intense desire to be clean as he had not been allowed to wash since that morning when he had used the bathing pool without asking Heimdalls permission first and he had been beaten for it._

_He had turned slightly to his right as the man behind him had moved forward, still not speaking and he had gestured towards the pool. Loki had looked at him and the pool unsure of what to do, he wanted to comply with the man but he was afraid he would be beaten again if he did. Biting his lower lip and glancing nervously at the tempting pool he turned back to the man and shook his head stepping back and flinching as the man in front of him raised his hand as if to strike him._

_The golden eyed one had reached forward grasping the neck of Loki's tunic, ripping it away from Loki's body in one swift movement leaving him as naked as a new born babe and then grasped Loki again, his hand wrapping around the back of Loki's neck as he propelled him towards the bathing pool. As they reached the side of the pool he had gripped the back of Loki's neck harder and flung the shocked and frightened young man into the water._

END FLASHBACK

The sound of movement on the other side of the room brought Loki back to the present and he looked fearfully over to see Heimdalls servant standing there and watching him a sly look in her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself are you thrall? Well I wouldn't get too comfortable as you won't grace his bed again if I have anything to do with it. You think yourself above doing my pans now do you? Above doing any work slave, get yourself out of that bed and get yourself down to my kitchen there is plenty of work for you to do there or do I have to send the guard up here to 'persuade' you in his own special way, hey?"

Loki started to tremble at the thought of the guard forcing his attentions on him again and he moved quickly to the side of the bed sliding out of it and looking desperately around for his clothes, groaning when he remembered that they had been torn from his body and were now even more like torn rags than they had been before and that they had been left in the chamber where the golden eyed man had taken him.

The old woman laughed cruelly at his predicament and gestured towards the door waiting for him to proceed out of the door ahead of her, sneering at him when he seemed hesitantly to move towards the opened door.

"I haven't got all day move slave."

Loki looked desperate and scared as he passed going towards the door and the old woman sniggered as she flicked the damp cloth she had in her hand towards Loki's naked flank as he passed her, the loud snapping sound of it against his naked flesh and causing Loki to emit a yelp as he jumped away from the offending piece of material as he darted out of the door, the old servant laughing even louder as she followed.

Halfway down the long narrow hallway to the kitchen she hit Loki again with the damp cloth causing the young man to yelp again.

"What's going on here?"

The servant and Loki stopped as a stranger moved from one of the side chambers, staring at the two people before him intently, even more intently at Loki's naked form as he tried to cover his nakedness with his hands, staring at the floor as the stranger stared at him. The servant curtsied before the stranger, bowing her head before addressing the one before her.

"My lady, my apologies for disturbing you, I was making sure the slave got on with his chores. He was trying to get out of the work that is waiting for him."

The lady who the servant had just addressed looked back over to Loki and smiled at his cowered stance, she noticed the nervous way that he glanced around trying to catch a look at her without her seeing him doing it and felt a tinge of pity for him.

"Well it would help if you refrained from beating him with your wet cloth perhaps he would work better if he did not have to fear his naked buttocks being attacked by yourself madam, as much as it seems you enjoy doing it perhaps it would be best if you don't."

"My Lady."

The servant curtsied again politely at her words but the lady standing before her could see the intense malice in the old ladies eyes and knew that the moment she left and she had the young man alone again that she would hit him again with the cloth perhaps even harder than she had done before. For this reason and this reason only she took pity on the young man and decided to help him out.

"I have need of some furniture being moved in the chamber behind me and would take the slave off your hands right now, I promise to send him back to you as soon as he has done the job I require."

"Very well madam."

The old servant hissed at Loki as she pushed him forward towards the doorway behind the woman who had stepped to one side so he could pass through. Curtsying again she made her way back to her kitchen, the lady watching her move off before she followed Loki into the room almost stumbling over him as he stopped in astonishment at the sight before him.

* * *

A/N: So who would you like for the 'lady' to be, I was thinking perhaps the Lady Sigyn? In the next chapter you may even find out who the yellowed eyed man is as well, that is if you don't already know. If you think you know who it is then review and tell me and I will reply to you review and let you know if you are correct and also if you would like for the lady to be Sigyn.


	11. Chapter 11

Books!

There were books everywhere in the large chamber not as many as there were in the royal libraries but a good few and Loki stared in disbelief at the books lining the walls, row upon row from floor to ceiling.

Loki stared around momentarily stunned and unaware of his surroundings as he took in the many titles that he saw before him, books on every subject that he knew; history, warfare, horticultural, music and many more.

"There are many books in this room and most of them need re-arranging, one of the many jobs that keep me busy."

Loki removed his hungry gaze from the books before him and guiltily glanced at the lady who had saved him from the old witch who had been tormenting him, flicking him with that damp cloth that had stung like a bitch each time it had landed on his bare flesh.

"Here, these should help cover up your modesty. They are are a bit ragged I am afraid and old but they will cover you."

His fair rescuer handed him an almost threadbare pair of leggings and he eagerly took them from her, slipping them on. They were a little loose around his hips and he held them up but he was so grateful to have something covering him that he did not mind the fact that they were obviously old and too large on him.

"I'm sorry but I have nothing that you could tie them with in order to keep them up."

"No – no that is fine, they will do. I thank you for your kindness." Loki stuttered briefly.

"Good, now I do need some help in here and it is not moving furniture but moving some of the larger volumes from that side of the chamber to this side. It should keep you away from Helga and her damp cloth for a few hours unless of course you like her attentions."

Loki shook his head at her question, he did not like the old woman's attentions he hated the way she looked at him, with her cold sneering eyes and today had not been the first time that she had hit him with a damp cloth that seemed to live permanently in her hand, he thought that she most likely slept with it as well. He could not see anything else ever wanting to share a bed with that creature.

"Well then if you don't mind grabbing that pile over there, I will place the ones already on the far table on the first of the shelves and as you bring the books over place them on that table and then leave them there for me to place them in their new home."

Loki nodded once and then walked over to where the first pile of books were waiting for removal and carried as many as he could one handed while he held the loose leggings up with his other hand. Time passed quickly and soon all the books were moved and rehomed in the shelves, the lady herself had done as much of the work as Loki had done so and she had left him but a short time ago to go and get something and had asked him to finish off the final pile then to go to the kitchen and continue his chores there.

As he picked up the last of the books Loki could not help but notice another smaller book that was laying open on the table next to the few books that were left and he bent to pick it up he realised it was a book on ancient magic, one he had never seen before and as he leant closer to the book he started to read the ancient Asguardian writing within it.

XXXX

Tyr had been visiting with Heimdall having brought the guardian a message from the court and was now on his way back to the palace. He paused in the hallway outside of the chamber that he knew housed Heimdall's impressive if somewhat small library and he hoped that he would find the young lady that looked after the books within.

Passing through the doorway looking for the damsel that had caught his eye on the very first time he had spied her within this chamber Tyr looked eagerly around the chamber but he could see no sign of her and was about to return to the palace without having seen her when he spotted a dark head leant over a table at the far side of the chamber.

Moving closer he saw that it was Heimdalls latest slave and Asguard former prince apparently reading and not doing any chores that he knew he should be doing, Heimdall had told him that he had put in to work in the kitchen helping his old crone of a servant, scrubbing pans and the floors and although Tyr normally would have felt no sympathy for Odin's younger son he had felt a degree of pity for him knowing the level of cruelness that seemed to abide within the servant that ran Heimdalls kitchen.

Now though he felt anger towards the younger man knowing that Heimdall guarded his books almost as much as he guarded this realm and would not be at all happy knowing that Loki was disregarding his duties and not only touching but looking at his precious books.

Growling he grasped the back of Loki's neck and pulled him back from the table half flinging him across the chamber. Loki scrambled backwards as his body hit the hard stone floor, wincing as he did so, he had slammed down hard on the floor and he knew that there would be more bruises on his body. He flinched back as Tyr reached for him again and only just managed to hold on to the leggings that threatened to slip down his hips as he was dragged up by his hair this time, he could feel the roots straining as his hair took the weight of his body as Tyr pulled him up.

"What do you think you are doing slave, who gave you permission to be in here. Eh, no words for me, has your tongue failed you boy."

He growled at the young man who twisted vainly in his grasp, trying to escape the tight and painful hold that Tyr had on him.

"Perhaps you need to learn your place again, do you boy? Time to teach you I think."

Tyr dragged Loki towards the chambers doorway as the librarian walked back through the door, gasping at the sight of Tyr dragging Loki.

"My Lord, What are you doing?"

"This does not concern you my lady, just removing this piece of filth from Heimdalls library."

"But my lord…"

"As I stated this does not concern you, now if don't mind moving yourself."

The lady sighed as she stepped to one side, she knew what Tyr had in mind but knew that she could not stop him, it was not her place.

Loki continued to struggle as much as he could as he dragged out of the chamber and down the hallway towards the courtyard that Tyr had dragged him to the last time he had 'disciplined' him and he began to sweat at the thought of Tyr taking him again and the pain it had caused him the last time. He began to whimper as he struggled even more to remove Tyr's hand from his hair, tears beginning to spill down his face in his terror.

XXXX

Heimdall looked out of the window of his observatory, noting the dark clouds that were rolling in over the mountains, there would be a storm tonight if the darkness of the clouds were anything to go by and he suspected that they would be in for some lightning, not a night for anyone to be caught out in it.

He thought back to the previous day's events and smiled to himself as he thought about what he had done with Loki, giving him a bath although Loki had been reluctant to get into the steaming water when Heimdall had dragged him from the other chamber.

He had had to drag Loki towards the bathing pool after he had forcibly removed his clothing and had all but thrown the younger man into the already cooling water, for although he had seen the look of desire in Loki's eyes when he had looked at the water but he had seen the fear that was present also, the fear of being beaten if he took a wash without first being giving permission to do so by Heimdall himself.

Thinking of Loki made Heimdall smile as he remembered how good Loki had looked cleaned up and smelling so much nicer than he had before the bath. Putting down the book he had been reading he made his way over to the window that overlooked the courtyard and glanced out just as the first lightning bolt struck. Across the courtyard the shadow of a body slumped down on the ground caught his attention and as he peered into the darkness another bolt of lightning his the courtyard and in the light as it dimmed he realised it was Loki, swearing under his breath Heimdall made his way swiftly towards the door that led out towards the courtyard.

XXXX

Loki flinched as the first of the blows landed on his back he clutched the side of the wooden table that Tyr had bent him over as he started to beat him. Counting in his mind as each blow landed and was somewhat surprised but relieved that the older warrior did not beat him more but his relief was short lived as the man yanked him up by his hair again and dragged him over to a tree situated off to the side of the courtyard, throwing him down onto his knees and pulled his arms behind him as he tied Loki to the tree and then left him, smirking at the former prince as he walked off. He could see the thunder clouds gathering in the distance and he knew that there would be lightning with them and for this reason alone he caused him a degree of glee knowing that Loki could very well be struck by one of the lightning bolts that were on their way.

Lightning flashed across the sky of Asguard and people took cover as the deadly bolts lanced across the sky lighting it up as each bolt flashed again and again in increasing speed, several bolts already hitting the ground.

In the courtyard tied to the tree Loki cowered as the first of the bolts hit the ground on the courtyard at the far side. Another bolt hit the ground halfway across the courtyard and then another this one even closer than the last and Loki gasped as they started to strike the ground closer to him, he slinked back as close to the tree as he could knowing that it was foolish to be under a tree during a lightning storm but yet afraid of the lightning hitting him all the same.

As another bolt hit the ground not far from him, Loki could feel the heat from the bolt as it passed and feel the tension on the air, he whimpered as the last one was so close and as it seemed the next one would hit him he closed his eyes not wanting to see the bolt as it came towards him but in doing so he did not see the shadow that moved between him and the bolt of lightning that was making it ways towards him.


End file.
